


a new experience

by Faetality



Series: Kiss With A Fist [2]
Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Chris introduces something new.Eliot is sensitive.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Kiss With A Fist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765564
Kudos: 17





	a new experience

“Look at you, you’re so pretty when you’re being good for me.” Hands above his head, bound in red silk and attached to the headboard. His hair was fanned out on the pillow and black silk boxers were the only item left on his body. He was beautiful. So much strength in his body, a weapon in its own right, and he surrendered it so readily for Chris. 

Neither of them were fooled, Eliot could be free with less trouble than a fish learning to swim but it was the _ act _ of it. Chris let his thumb slide over the man’s lips. “I’m going to get the clamps out tonight, does that sound good?” 

“ _ Yeah _ . Yeah that sounds good.”

They weren’t anything fancy, a simple pair of silver clamps connected by a chain just weighty enough to be fun. Chris held them in his palm until the cold seeped out and they began to take his own warmth. He straddled Eliot’s waist and took his lips in a kiss. When the hitter began squirming, seeking out friction, Chris grinned. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.” Eliot could be so desperate when he gave up his control. Getting him to that point took some time but once he started to  _ stop  _ thinking it was a quick slide. This was just some fun but it didn’t make it any less amazing to watch.

Eliot made a gasping noise when the clamps closed around his nipples. 

He positively  _ howled  _ when Chris put his mouth on his cock and the clamps came off. When he came with hardly a brush against his cock.

“Well, that’s new.”


End file.
